It's Not Your Fault
by ArtEstMAime
Summary: *HIATUS* Bella Swan and her sister Rosalie move to Forks to live with their dad after their mother has had enough of Bella's behavior and believes Rosalie needs a change of scenery. Does their past finally get the better of them? AH, OOC, and Canon pairings.
1. Fuck School

**Summery:** Bella Swan and her sister Rosalie move to Forks to live with their dad after their mother has had enough of Bella's behavior and believes Rosalie needs a change of scenery. Does their past finally get the better of them? Can Edward tame Bella's wild side? Will Rosalie break out of her shell?Rated 'M' for Adult Language and Themes and maybe some Lemons (AU/AH, OOC, and Canon pairings).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

**Fuck School**

**EPOV  
**

Forks, Washington. Such a fucking dismal place. I miss Chicago and the city lights. I miss taking the 'L' around town and the sound of cars backfiring, gunshots, and music playing in the streets. Forks is just too green and too wet and too cold and too fucking quiet. I have lived in Forks for 2 years now, moving here when I was just 15. My mother, Esme, was getting tired of the big city. I think she was scared that either Emmett or I were going to fall into the wrong crowds. I mean sure, I wasn't the best kid, but not nearly as bad as half of the kids my age. So, my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, packed up me, my twin sister, Mary Alice, my older brother, Emmett, and Esme and moved us to this small ass town that everyone knows everyone on a first name basis. Can we say 'Mayberry'?

So, my junior year at Forks High starts tomorrow. School is fucking crap, especially in Forks. I get straight A's without even trying. I was in Advance Placement classes back in Chicago, and do you think this fucking school offers anything close to the level I'm at? Uh, hell no!

"Edward?" _Shit_. Alice. No matter how huge our house was, I couldn't hide from her for long. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Here I am. Now what the hell do you want, pixie?" I asked with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

"My goodness, Edward, couldn't you be nicer to your favorite sister?"

"You're my only sister, and my twin. I never have to be nice."

"Whatever. Are you ready for school tomorrow?" _Oh great!_ Alice is going to try to dress me for tomorrow. Make me look respectful on the first day of school. Same bullshit ever year since 6th grade. When it comes to Alice and her one-track mind, you never win.

"Of course not, Ali. You are only coming to talk to me now. What are you making me wear this year?" Alice has this weird shopping fetish, and if my parents weren't loaded, we would so be in the poor house right now. She goes shopping almost 12 hours every weekend in either Port Angeles or Seattle. Her obsession is really unhealthy. I wish Carlisle would do something, maybe take her credit card away or really anything to get her to stop.

Alice sighed at my sarcasm, rolling her eyes. She hated my attitude most of the time. We got along pretty well and the fights never went too far, but her bouncy attitude and my sarcasm sometimes got the better of ourselves. Alice is a very small person. She's only 4'10" with small features and short, black spiky hair.

"Nothing too fancy. White dress shirt, loose tie, and some dark faded jeans." She waved her had around showing that it was no big deal. I was actually surprised at this outfit. It was much more casual than past years. "So, did you hear that Chief Swan's two daughters moved back here a few days ago; Isabella and Rosalie? I guess Bella is our age and Rose is Emmett's. It should be nice not being the 'new kids' anymore."

"Yeah, I heard. Still doesn't interest me much. Why the hell would it?" Finally, I stood up, not able to take the small talk any longer. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go feed my habit."

"You know, I just don't get how you get away with smoking, underage, in a family with a doctor as a father."Alice said, just fueling the reason I needed to head out to _my_ balcony in _my_ room.

"Didn't you get the memo? I'm the fucking golden child now. Ever since we moved here, my record has been spotless. You and Emmett, still, somehow found ways to get into trouble in a town this small." I just scoffed. It seemed impossible really.

"Oh yeah, _Golden Child_, aren't you the reason we moved here in the first place?" She rolled her fucking eyes again. I cannot believe she fucking brought that up. She should know better.

"You _know_ sure as fuck this was not my fault. Thanks for digging into the past, you little pixie. Now if you will excuse me." And I walked away, up two flights of stairs, through my bedroom door, and out to the balcony to get some peace and quiet. I'd rather hear some loud music blaring from a car stereo driving by, but maybe the quiet wasn't all that bad. I took a long drag of my cigarette while I relaxed against the rail. The sky was glittered with stars and the forest that surrounded our house was teaming with wildlife. After throwing my finished cigarette over the edge of the rail, I walked back into my room. I looked over at the clock and it was already 11 pm and school was tomorrow. _Shit_

I got ready for bed. Just boxers, of course. Alice had my outfit for tomorrow hanging up front and center in my closet making the realization of what was to come tomorrow worse. _Fuck school_.


	2. Longest Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

**2. Longest Year**

**EPOV**

I awoke with my alarm clock mocking me with its' blare at 6:30 a.m.

"Shut the hell up already!" I ripped the plug from the wall and threw 'Satan's torture device' across the room. Another summer gone.

Against my will, I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower, deciding if I didn't get up now, Alice would sure as hell burst through my door and annoy the shit out of me until I got up. I chose the less painful route.

After my personal hygiene was up to par, I towel-dried my bronze-colored hair, never having to do anymore than just this for it to look perfect. It was God's gift to me so I would have one less thing to do to get ready. I walked back into my bedroom to throw on the clothes Alice picked out. I rolled the sleeves up slightly; making sure my leather wristband with the Cullen Crest was visible. The ensemble didn't look half bad on me. Well, being a Cullen, I could wear just about anything and still look good.

I headed for the stairs after taking a once over in the mirror, knowing I would pass Alice's 'inspection'. I was eager for mom's patent 'First day of school' breakfast; bacon, eggs, French toast, and hash browns. I could smell it all the way from the third floor. _Delicious!_

"Hey Eddie boy, wait up!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I _hated_ that nickname, but there was no way for me to ever get mad at Emmett. That's just how he is; a sarcastic, jokester, who is as lovable as a teddy bear. Funny enough, Emmett was built like a bear. He is 6'5", bulky and muscular. No one would ever want to cross him.

"No way, Em," I said, while picking up my pace, "if I don't get to the kitchen now, you'll eat everything."

"Mom _said_ she was making _extra_ this year."

"That doesn't mean shit when it comes to your appetite."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, watch your language, please!" _Oops_. I hadn't realized we already made it to the kitchen.

"Sorry mom. It slipped."

"If you let it slip again, you _will_ have a bar of soap in your mouth. Do you understand me? I don't care if you are 17. That kind of language is unacceptable in my house." Esme doesn't normally get mad and when she does, tame kittens are more frightening than her. It's been awhile since Esme has gotten even this mad at me. I definitely will have to make it up to her.

"Golden child, huh?" Alice snickered, already eating her breakfast at the counter. "Please." She said under her breath while rolling her eyes, taking another bite.

I just glared at her, but then my glare turned into a smirk. I turned around, picked up my plate, and gave mom a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, mother. I won't do it again. I promise. Thank you for breakfast. This all looks wonderful."

I then heard Emmett cough a 'suck up' and it didn't bother me at all. After all my family has been through the past few years, I didn't want anything I did or do in the future to make it any harder on them. My mother was an angel and has put up with a lot of shit over the years. Well, none of that shit was going to come from me anymore. Ever since leaving Chicago, I've been the model son, other than when it comes to my mouth. My profanity filter never really developed while living in Chicago, so sometimes, I just can't fucking help it.

After Emmett and I stuffed our faces, the three of us thanked Esme again and walked out to my beautiful, silver Volvo. I love my car. It was just the right mix between luxurious and sporty.

"I can't wait to meet Rosalie and Bella. We are all going to be the best of friends…" Alice droned on and on about Chief Swan's daughters. After only a minute of her babbling, I turned up the volume to my Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory CD to drown her out. Her eyes shot daggers at me from the rear view mirror. I just smirked back at her.

By the time we were nearing the end of the third track, 'With You', we were in the Forks High parking lot. We arrived ten minutes before the first bell was to ring.

"Hey bro, let's go find Jazz and start this year out right." Emmett had this weird obsession of messing with freshmen. He has been doing it ever since he we moved here. He gets some fucking weird ass high off of it.

"Em, that's just wrong. Leave the poor kids alone. You may have never experienced it before, but _sometimes_ kids get freaked out when they start at a new school and all the kids are bigger than them. And if _you_ start messing with them, the entire freshmen population is going to piss their pants before the first bell even rings." I knew my little speech wasn't going to do any good, but I had to try. Emmett just gave me this look like maybe I lost my mind. "Whatever, Em, you and Jazz have fun. That kind of shit really doesn't appeal to me."

Jasper is Emmett's best friend and has been ever since we moved here. Jazz is a senior this year, same as Emmett. The three of us became real close these past 2 years. We do everything together. Well, almost everything. I tried to be the voice of reason when the ideas they had were, well, stupid, but Emmett usually never liked what I had to say.

All of a sudden, the first bell rang. So, I headed towards my first class of the day. Pre-Calc. I got there before the rest of my class, to make sure I got a seat in the back of the classroom. Everyone started filing in not long after. Jasper was the sixth person through the door. _Thank GOD!_ Someone to talk to that has a brain.

"Hey, Jazz, over here." I completely forgot he had to take the first semester of pre-calc over. Last year, him and Emmett failed due to excessive skipping. Mom nearly killed Em after she found out he failed. Jazz's mom didn't take it all that well, either. It still didn't stop the two of them from skipping, but they fanned it out amongst all their classes instead of just the one or two.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Jazz said as he sat down next to me.

"Not much. Esme reprimanded me this morning for cussing. Can you fucking believe that? Of all things."

"That sucks. Your mom's usually never like that, especially to you. Maybe she's not getting any from your old man? Maybe I should head over there after school and give it to her good?" He looked at me with a grin, knowing that kind of shit pisses me off. He thinks my mom is a 'M.I.L.F.' I mean, yeah, she had Emmett when she was only 17, making her 35 now, but you don't say that kind of shit about a guy's mother.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to have to beat your ass on the first day of school."

"Bring it, Eddiekins," punching my shoulder as he said it.

"Don't tell me you're picking up on Em's nicknames for me, too. Fuck! Do I have to call you Jazzy-poo, now?"

"Actually, that's what Alice calls you, not Em." After he said my sister's name, Jazz got this huge shit-ass grin on his face.

"Don't even fucking think about it, Jazz. Leave my sister alone." _I know that grin._ If he tries anything with her, I will castrate him. I know his game, love 'em and leave 'em. "You really do want me to kick you ass today, don't you?"

"Calm down. _Damn_. I don't even know what the hell you're talking about. I barely talk to your sister." Truth rang through-out his words, but he still had that familiar grin on his face. _What the fuck?!?_

"Mr. Whitlock, Mr. Cullen. Would it be alright with you if I start _my_ class now? I know it's the first day of school, but please **do not** test my patience." Mr. Varner stood at the front of the room, clearly annoyed that our conversation did not end with the second, final bell.

"Sorry," Jazz and I both said in unison, while I continued with, "it won't happen again. I guess I didn't here the bell ring. Again, I am truly sorry." He seemed to buy it because Mr. Varner turned around then and started writing on the board.

~*~*~

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. I sat in the back of the class, just like in Pre-Calc, in the next three periods. Another dull school year at Forks High. After fourth period, I went to the lunch room. Not really hungry after the huge breakfast Esme made, I only grabbed a water from the lunch line and made my way to the usual table before a group of freshmen tried to steal it. Jazz, Em, Ali, and I sat at the same lunch table for the past 2 years. Everyone came to our table. There have been times that we had to push two or three table together just to fit everyone.

Em and Jazz emerged from the lunch line first. With them were Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. Not a moment later, I saw Alice. My eyes practically bugged out of my skull when I saw who she was talking to. I somehow avoided seeing them throughout the morning, but here they are, on their way to my table. Obviously, these two girls were Chief Swan's daughters; I've never seen them before. They were both fucking stunning, like they just walked out of a fashion magazine; one for Aéropostale and the other for Hot Topic or some shit like that. Although she was in clothes with zippers and chains and had dark make-up covering her face, the brunette was undeniably the hottest girl I have ever seen in my life.

As they got closer and closer to the table, I started feeling all tingly. _Are you fucking serious? Tingly? Are you a fucking girl?_ I couldn't fucking help it. It felt like an electric current was running through my veins. My green eyes and her fucking adorable, perfect brown eyes met and my heart stopped beating. _Are you shitting me? Did you lose your balls or what?_ I was acting like a fucking girl. I had to get out of here. Clear my head.

I stood up, trying to make my way around the crowd at our table. I knew my attempt to avoid the new girls _and_ Alice was useless. As I walked by, Alice grabbed my arm and made me stand there in front of _her_.

"Hey, Edward," Alice said in a bittersweet tone. "I would like you to meet Rose and Bella." So, Bella was her name. "Rose, Bella. This is my twin brother, Edward. The one I was telling you about." _Great. She was talking about me to them; to her._

"Hi," I replied, not wanting to really talk to the person who was making feel all weird and shit. "Um, Alice, I'm going to head out to the car. I need some fresh air. See you later?"

"Whatever, Edward. You should really kick that nasty habit. Smoking is so unattractive," Alice yelled after me.

As I walked out of the cafeteria towards my car, I still felt that feeling of electricity behind me, like it was following me. I looked over my shoulder as I was almost to my car, and there she was, following me. _What the FUCK?!?!_ I got into the driver side and turned the ignition just enough for Linkin Park to start playing again. I turned the volume down slightly, seeing as I would have company any second now.

For once, although the sky was covered with clouds, it wasn't raining. I rolled down both the driver-side and passenger-side front windows and lit a cigarette.

As she walked up to the passenger-side of my car, I said as arrogantly as possible, "May I help you?"

"Can I bum one? I left mine at home. I didn't think I would get a chance to here." She reached for the door handle, but stopped and asked, "May I?"

I nodded, not really thinking of what I was doing. I came out here to get away from her, clear my head. And what does she do? Follow me. _Fuck!_

"You really shouldn't smoke." I said as I handed her a cigarette and my lighter.

"Thanks." She grabbed them both and lit up. "And you're one to talk?" As she exhaled, she continued, "I didn't think any small town kids smoked at all, let alone before they turned legal age." This girl can definitely hold her own.

"I'm not from here. I grew up in Chicago. I'm pretty sure I got handed my first pack the first day of 6th grade."

"Really? Damn." She looked out the window for a moment, "So, why did you practically storm out of the lunchroom?"

"I needed some fresh air; clear my head." _Actually, you make me feel all tingly like a little fucking girl. So I tried to get away from you, but then you followed me and now I have no clue what the hell I'm doing._ "I was getting claustrophobic. First days give me a migraine."

"Fresh air? You think I'm going to buy that?" Damn, she was fucking beautiful.

"Yes. Now finish up and get the fuck out of my car. The bell's about to ring."

"Fuck. Calm down. I'm sorry if I offended you," she said as she opened the door again. "Thanks again. I really needed it. See you around?"

"Yeah. See ya." I hated being rude, but whatever I was feeling towards Bella just didn't feel right.

~*~*~

After locking up my car, I headed to 5th period Biology with Mr. Banner. I sat down in the back corner, putting my head in my hands, not wanting to be bothered. I still couldn't wrap my head around what I was feeling for Bella. I just wanted to go home, sit on my balcony, and figure this shit out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the chair next to me move. I tilted my head to see who chose to sit there, and at the same moment I found out who it was, I wished I never looked. Bella, of course, had _this_ class with me. _Will I ever be able to think in peace again?_

"Hi, again," she said hesitantly. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

I waved my hand in a gesture of indifference. I was being such an asshole to her, but yet, she sat next to me, again. The stupid current was back, beckoning me to touch her, even if it was just on accident. _Stop it!_ I gripped the underneath of the lab table with both hands; my body rigged. I could practically see the veins in my taut forearms getting larger as I gripped the table harder. She must have thought I was crazy; anyone else would have. Maybe I was. Maybe my worst nightmare was coming true; turning into someone I hated most. My ex was the president of all people crazy. I vowed never to put myself in that situation again, but what if my craziness matched hers. _Quit thinking like that. You are not crazy! You are just confused. Everything will be fine._

Although it felt like an eternity, only five minutes had passed since my small, internal break-down. An outsider looking in probably wouldn't have even noticed anything was wrong with me.

But, of course, Bella missed nothing. "Are you alright? You looked like you were stopping yourself from killing someone," she whispered, seeing as Mr. Banner had already started lecturing.

"I'm fine. Must have been something I ate." _Really? That's the best excuse you have?_ I was starting to get annoyed with myself.

We were silent the rest of class. I both hated and enjoyed it. I wanted to hear her voice again, but I did not like what she did to me. This fucking sucked!

After the bell rang, we both stood up. "What class do you have next?" she asked innocently.

"Gym. How about you?"

"Same. So I guess I'll see you there." She blushed after giving me her response. Her blush was so fucking beautiful.

"Yeah. I guess so." Shit. _What am I going to do? _I can't talk to Ali or she'll never leave me alone. And Emmett would just call me a pussy. God, I just wish I was home in the confines of my room.

I headed towards the gym and into the locker-rooms. Ali already told me we shared the same gym hour, but I didn't know Em, Jazz, and Mike were in my class, too. _This should be interesting._

After we all got changed into simple shirts and gym shorts, we headed out onto the court surface. I sat down on the bleachers next to Mike while we waited for Coach Clapp to join us and give us our instructions.

When I saw her emerge from the locker-rooms with my sister at her side, it was like I was seeing her for the first time all over again. Bella was a petite girl. She stood only about 5'4" tall with a thin waist. She couldn't be more than 115 lbs. She had even-toned, non-blemished skin and short, choppy reddish-brown hair. She was an angel sent from above. Her eyes met mine, again. She blushed that perfect fucking blush and then looked at me from under her long eyelashes. She took my fucking breath away.

"Isn't she a sight to see? Fucking gorgeous." Mike was staring at Bella, much like the rest of the male population in the gym at the moment. She and her sister _were_ the 'shiny new toys' at Forks High, so I can't blame them for their stares, but really, she's a human being. She has feelings, and I don't think she'd care much for 20 guys ogling her like she was a piece of meat dangling in-front of 20 hungry dogs.

She didn't seem to mind all the attention she was getting from every guy in school, but I felt the need to save her. As I made to get up, I realized Newton beat me to the punch. He was on his way over to her. _Fucking douche._ I couldn't make out their conversation, but it was short lived. Coach Clapp had finally entered the gym, ceasing all conversations.

Coach let us chose between basketball and volleyball. Like always, the guys chose basketball and the girls chose volleyball. We guys couldn't just make it completely obvious that we're staring at a bunch of girls jumping, running, pushing their breasts together as they fall to their knees….

_I mean, fuck._ It was all so sexual.

After the class split off into groups, Coach Clapp went back into his office. _Big mistake._ The second he was out of sight, I think I was the only guy actually playing basketball. All their eyes were glued to Bella's ass. In all honesty, I think I witnessed a few of them drooling.

None of the girls at this school ever interested me, until now. But I was not going to let that one girl get to me. I kept my eyes on my game and ignored the annoying electrical current I could still feel from across the room.

Finally, Coach Clapp resurfaced from his office and sent us back into the locker-rooms to change. The hour was up; the school day was over, and I was free to head home. _FINALLY!_

I waited for Alice and Emmett at the gym doors, hoping they wouldn't take forever. I just wanted to get out of here. I saw them come out of their respectable locker-rooms. Of course, Bella was right behind Alice. Ali was going on about something. I tried to tune her out as much as possible.

"Are you two ready? I need to get out of here."

"Damn, Edward. Who's got your panties in a bunch?" Of course Emmett had some smart ass answer to that.

"Shut up, Em. Lets just get out of here, okay?"

I ushered them to the Volvo, started it up, and turned the volume back up so Alice couldn't babble about her day. I tore out of the parking lot and headed home. Making it there in record time, I practically ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door.

I went out onto my balcony and smoked. I ended up smoking three cigarettes in a row before I even realized it. My head was spinning with my thoughts of Bella. _What am I going to do? I have never felt like this before, ever._

I sat outside for hours just contemplating different scenarios. She seemed to be somewhat interested in me. Maybe we can just start there and see where things go. Or I could ignore her. But I don't know if I could handle three hours in a row, next to her, feeling that current, **everyday**. This is going to be the longest year of my life.

**A/N: This story is a total improvisation. It is the first story I have ever written. I will probably change between Edward's POV and Bella's sometime in the future. This is Bella's story, after-all, but like 'Midnight Sun', for this part, Edward's POV just makes sense.**

**Please review and help me out a little. I'm not much of a story writer, so this is all new to me. I will try to get a chapter up every-other week, but with college, work, boyfriend, family, friends, and reading other FanFics faithfully, it may be a challenge.**

**Oh, and FYI, when I saw that I had a few alerts after just the first chapter, I was so happy. Thanks are in order to those few. I hope to get some reviews after this chapter.**


	3. Shitty Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

**3. Shitty Deal**

**EPOV**

I walked into Biology the next day, thinking I was going to be late.

I decided yesterday that I would stay in my car during the lunch hour for the next few days to prepare myself for the last two hours of school. The way Bella made me feel, it put my body in overload. I just couldn't handle it yet. I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be able to ignore Bella for two years, until graduation, so I will befriend her and see where it goes from there.

When I entered the classroom, it was empty, except for my own personal goddess. She was in a little black dress with knee-high fishnet stocking and **red** high heels. She had smoky eye shadow and long, dark eyelashes. Her lips were as red as her heels. Sitting on top of the lab table we shared yesterday, Bella, with her gorgeous legs crossed and her luscious fucking bottom lip being slightly bit by her teeth, beckoned me, with her long delicate finger, towards her. _What the hell is going on? Where is the rest of the class; Mr. Banner? The quad was extremely quiet on my way to class…That's why I thought I was late._ I found myself right in front of her within a nanosecond of time. She grabbed onto my tie and pulled me between her legs. _Oh my fucking God!_ _What is she doing? We could fucking get caught!_

At that moment, my brain stopped working and, like all guys, my other head took over my body. It wanted more friction. It wanted my body as close as possible. I could feel the electric pull at it's fullest. I pushed myself as close as I could into her hips. Enjoying the feel of us together, we moaned in unison. Bella wrapped one of her arms around my waist, securing it there, while the other traveled up to the nape of my neck. As she gripped it, she pulled my head down to hers in a very seductive way. Slowly, we both licked our lips seconds before they met each other. Her lips were so vivacious and plump. They tasted like candy. It made me moan. At this queue, she deepened the kiss, bringing my tongue into her mouth and sucking on it, hard. The motion made me buck into her hips, making me realize my dick was as hard as a fucking rock. A moan escaped through her vibrant red lips and she pulled away, only to bring them back down on top my collar bone. _She was playing dirty. Two can play that game._ I grab her breast roughly, kneading them in my palms. This made her bit down on my skin, hard enough to draw blood. I loved every second of it.

I then realized Bella wasn't wearing any underwear. This dress wouldn't have allowed it. It had spaghetti straps, making a bra impossible, and was much too thin and form-fitting that even if she wore a thong, it would have shone through. The way she was making me feel, I thought I would never find in all my years, but here she is; my angel in black. I took advantage of my new findings and lowered the strap on her right shoulder slowly, trailing kisses from the soft spot behind her ear, down her neck to her collar bone. I leaned back slightly, moving my hand along the same line I just kissed. After rubbing her collar bone for a moment, my fingers moved down her chest to the top of the fabric covering her right breast. I looked in her deep brown eyes, making sure this was alright before proceeding. She was biting her lip again as she nodded; lust filling her eyes. I began to remove the extremely thin material from her perfect fucking breast, knowing all too well that her nipples have been erect since before I walked through that door. I brought my lips back down to her soft skin, kissing and sucking, bringing them closer and closer to her beautiful nipple. I felt her lean down slightly, putting her lips to my ear as she whispered something I couldn't quite make out. It sounded like my name.

"Edward?" she said again, a little louder. This time she shook my shoulder with her hand, trying to get my full attention.

"Edward, wake up already!" _Now, that was _not _Bella's voice_. The dream faded out and my eyes opened with a start. I recognized the voice and I was not happy.

"Alice, what the hell are you fucking doing in my room?!?!" All I could fucking think at this moment was _'Thank the fucking Lord I was laying on my stomach'_. If I was on my back right now, I would have been pitching a fucking tent, and I _did not_ want my sister to see that. I rolled to my side so it still wouldn't show, but also so I could glare at the person who interrupted the best dream I have ever had. Alice sat at the edge out my bed. Her eyes were wide with shock and her hands were in the air, palms forward, like I was accusing her of a crime.

"Whoa, killer, calm down. We have to leave for school in 15 minutes. You weren't up yet, so I assumed you forgot to set an alarm last night." She was right. I did forget. With everything going through my head last night, I just kind of passed out at some point.

"Oh shit, Ali. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Just kind of tense, I guess. Thanks for the wake up call."

"No problem. Now, you just owe me a favor in the future, Eddie-kins."

I rolled my eyes at her. She really did call me that behind my back, didn't she?

"Can you give me some privacy, _Alley-cat_? I'll be down in 10."

"Fine, but don't take forever." She started giggling. "It sounded like you were having a very good dream. So, I'm thinking you need a few extra minutes in the shower."

"_ALICE!_ Get out NOW!"

"It must have been good. You are _way_ too easy to irritate this morning." She walked out closing the door before I had a chance to yell at her again.

Now that she was out of my room, I grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed for the shower. Of course I did relieve myself of the major hard-on I had before continuing with my normal morning routine. _I really hope this isn't going to become part of my routine now._ I mean, don't get me wrong, just like every other guy, I love feeling the release, but when I'm already running late, it's just a pain in the ass.

I threw on my black, long-sleeve dress shirt and a pair of khaki, leaving the shirt hanging out. I ran down the stairs, with my backpack over my shoulder and went into the kitchen to grab a pop tart.

Emmett wanted to drive today. He just got a brand new Jeep Wrangler. It was his baby and he wanted to show it off and impress some chick. _How typical Emmett?_ So, we headed out to his car, my pop tart already half gone, and were on our way to school, with plenty of time to spare.

I was glad Alice didn't say anything about what happened this morning to Emmett. He would have given me the third degree, asking me persistently who it was. I really didn't want to discuss Bella with either of them just yet. After only one day, Alice and Bella seemed to have hit it off real well. I didn't want my feelings to interfere with my sister's newly discovered friendship. Even though I knew Alice would more than approve of my infatuation with her new best friend, Emmett would give me hell. He insisted I never get serious with a girl ever again, not after what happened in Chicago.

Sure, I've had my flings since my ex ruined everything, but they were nothing more than just flings; no solid girlfriends. I felt like I couldn't fucking trust anyone. I hated having to look over my shoulder just to make sure that they weren't following me when I was out with my family or whoever. I also hated keeping my phone on silent and making all my calls go to voicemail to make sure I wouldn't have to talk to her and listen to her lies. I had to change my cell number at least 4 times in that one year. I'll never forget her…

Beth Volturi.

She was undeniably a crazy bitch.

We met the summer before 8th grade. We were 14; young and stupid. 'First love' and all that shit. We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. We dated through the summer and into the beginning of the school year. We were getting pressured to move our relationship to the next level from both her friends and mine. _I wish I could ring their necks now._

One cold night in January, we took a walk down to the local park, Kid's Kingdom. It was a place for kids to play in the day and a place for teenagers to 'play' at night. Since it was so cold and snowing, no one dared to go out there. We had it all to ourselves. Earlier that day, I brought a few blankets to the infamous tunnel in the play structure. It was known for this exact thing. We took each others virginities that night. It was uncomfortable, painful, and very _unromantic_. I felt so fucking horrible.

The days and weeks following were awkward between us. We had sex a few more times, in her bedroom, when her parents were gone. It wasn't as bad as the first time; much more comfortable, but it still didn't feel right.

A month after our first time together she told me she was pregnant. That was the same day I _was_ going to tell her we were done. I couldn't leave her now. February 12th, 2006, the day my life went from mediocre to hell. I was stuck in hell… or so I thought.

That was just the start of the lies. I found out she wasn't really pregnant when Emmett told me he might have blabbed that I was going to break up with her to one of his friends and one of her friends overheard. She made up the whole pregnancy so I wouldn't leave her. Of course, I broke up with her after that. I was done. I couldn't handle her anymore.

That's when the calls and the stalking started. She threatened that she would kill herself if we didn't get back together. I knew she didn't have it in her, but she did carve my name into her chest. She took a knife to her breast bone and re-created the whole fucking Mark Wahlberg moment in "Fear" and posted the video of it on her fucking MySpace. Someone sent me the video in my e-mail and not two seconds after it was over, I was in my bathroom puking my brains out.

At that moment, I knew I needed a restraining order, pronto. When I told my parents about the whole ordeal, they decided a PPO and a move would be best.

So, here we are, two years later, in this small ass fucking town. And here I am, falling in love with a girl I've only known for a day, and I don't even really know her.

My dream this morning made me realize that I do want to be around Bella, but not in the same way, or at least just yet. I'll become her friend and see were it leads from there. So, when lunch time comes around, I'll be near her, along with Biology, and Gym afterwards. I'm not going to fight the pull she has on me. I'm going to embrace it.

*~*~*

The first four hours of school were pretty much a borefest. I was anxious to get into the lunchroom and see her again. I practically ran to the lunch line when the bell rang to release us from fourth period. I grab a two slices of pizza and a soda, paid, and headed for our lunch table. Newton, Crowley, and Jazz were already putting a few tables together when I got there.

"Hey, Edward. How you doin' man? Feel any better?" Mike asked as I sat down.

"Any better? What are you talking about? I feel fine." I had no idea what he was talking about, but then it dawned on me. I must have looked like shit yesterday. I did practically run out of the cafeteria to get away from Bella. "Oh, that. Um, yeah, that was nothing. Just some trouble with the parentals. You know how it is." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Well you missed the funniest shit ever yesterday. You should have seen your brother's face when that new girl, Rosalie, walked into the cafeteria." Mike started laughing so hard he couldn't maintain himself. I guess the image in his head from yesterday was still fresh.

Jasper helped him out by continuing with the events. "His jaw practically hit the floor. There was definitely drool coming out the corner of his mouth. He tried talking to her, but I guess she's shy and blew him off. Poor guy."

"So that's why he wanted to drive his car today. He wants to impress Rose?" It all made sense. Em never liked driving his car to school. He was afraid someone would scratch the paint somehow. He really must want to get in her pants to go this far.

Mike finally calmed down, but the words that came out of his mouth next made me see red. "Yeah, Rose might be shy, but her sister is the exact opposite. I asked her out yesterday in gym and we went to the Diner after school. She was flirting with me through the entire meal, and that smile… Her smile is deadly. We barely got back into my car before we started ripping each others clothes off. Dude, it was the best day of my life."

"What about Jess, Mike? You guys breaking up?" Jazz asked. I totally forgot Newton was still dating Jessica Stanley. What was his problem? Couldn't he stick to one girl and leave Bella alone?

"Yeah, were together. I don't plan on breaking it off. There's no rule saying I have to be monogamous in high school."

I wanted to fucking knock him out so bad at that moment, my hands were shaking. I couldn't do it though. Yesterday, I ignored her; hid from her. If I hadn't, it could have been me, and not Mike, with her at the diner. And Mike was a friend. I needed to get over it.

"Hello, boys. How are you on this lovely day?" I looked up to see Alice, Rosalie, and Bella just sitting down across from us with their lunch tray.

"Better now that you all are here." Jasper was giving my sister his signature grin. _He has to be trying to get with my sister._

Taking a cue from Jazz, I busted out my crooked smile. "How are you ladies today? You're all looking wonderful."

"Cut the shit, Edward." Alice gave me a skeptical look. She knew that smile.

"What _are you_ speaking of, Ali? Can't I be nice to my _favorite_ sister and her friends?"

"You're never nice." She knew something was up, but I'd never say, at least not until I was ready.

Mike decided to change the subject, but I'd rather he fucking left it alone. "So, Bella, did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was fun." She didn't seem like she really wanted to talk about it for some reason.

"You want to _do it_ again sometime? Maybe this weekend?" Mike really didn't give a shit if Jess found out. I was doing everything in my power to stop myself from slugging him.

"I don't think so. Charlie wasn't so keen on how late I was out last night. So you are kind of on his shit list. And I don't think Jessica, _you know_, your _girlfriend_, would like that so much."

The look on Newton's face was priceless. Alice must have told Bella about Jessica. _Sucks for him._

"Anyways, I already have plans this weekend. Maybe you should take Jessica out, _if_ she still wants you."

_I love this girl._

Mike got up and left, probably to look for Jessica, to see if she knew about what happened with Bella or not. I hope she did. That dick deserved to be alone.

Everyone finally started eating, making the intense conversations die down a bit. I had just finished my pizza and was getting to the end of my soda when Bella stood up.

She came over to me and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Do you want to join me for a smoke, or should I just go alone?"

"No, no. I'll come with you." As I stood up, Bella started to snicker. "_That's what she said._ Edward, you really made that one way too easy."

We headed for the parking lot together. I knew my dream last night wasn't real, but when I looked at her today, it seemed impossible that is wasn't. She was wearing a black and gray plaid school girl skirt, a black wife beater, a black leather jacket, white knee-high tube socks with red stripes on top, and red Converse sneakers. It may have been a more laid-back outfit, but it still made me feel the same. "So, you're one of those people. I suppose I could of guessed that much."

"What do you mean by that? 'The Office' is fucking hilarious. And 'That's what she said' just makes it all the better. _Sometimes_ you just can't help it." She couldn't have known how sexy she looked while defending herself. It was kind of ridiculous.

"Hey, hold up. I never said I didn't like the show. And, I agree, it is hard to resist sometimes…"

She started busting out laughing, saying, "That's. What. She. Said," between breaths.

"…BUT, it can get annoying if you say it too much." I continued, practically yelling over her laughter. I loved her laugh.

"I _don't_ say it all the time. Just when someone makes it too easy. And you're just too cute when you're flustered." She said, defending herself, again.

"Whatever. Can we sit in your car, today? I didn't drive, Emmett did."

"No problem. It's the red _Mazda Protége_ over there." She owned a red 2002 hatchback. It had red and black interior, leather bucket seats, and you could tell there were subs and an amp in the trunk. Also, the windows were tinted slightly. _Nice car._ We got in and she rolled down the windows and rolled back the sunroof. _No need for one of those in Forks._ Thank God it was nice out and wasn't raining, yet.

So here we both sit, like idiots, well, me at least. We lit up our cigarettes and both took a long drag. I needed to break this silence.

"My brother seems to be infatuated with your sister. It's kind of gross when you get into the dirty details of it."

"You better tell him he's fighting a lost battle. She doesn't date, let alone do _anything at all _with the male population."

_What? Does she not know how attractive she is? How could she and her sister be so different?_ Without thinking, I blurted out, "What?!?! Is she gay?"

_Damn it! Why can't I think before I spoke?_ She didn't seem upset by my outburst.

"Not that I know of… It's a very long and very complicated story. She's kind of scared to be with a guy." She paused for what seemed like forever. I wasn't going to break the silence. I was afraid of making it worse. "Um, let's talk about something else."

"So do you really have plans for this weekend, or was that just to shut Newton up?" I needed to know.

"Well, both." There's her blush again. She's going to be the death of me. "I wasn't really into Mike in the first place, but he asked me to dinner and I just needed some fun. I could never turn down free food."

"So what are you doing this weekend, if you don't mind telling me?"

"Actually, Alice invited me to stay at her…well, your place, I guess, for the weekend. Charlie's never home on the weekends; always fishing. He wouldn't mind in the least. He speaks very highly of your family, mainly your father."

"Oh."

_Shit! Why does she have to be so perfect?_ I need to apologize to her about yesterday. I was such an ass. I wish I could tell her everything, but I can't.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday. I don't know what the fuck got into me. It was uncalled for." I needed her to know that was not how I usually acted; that I treated her very unfairly. I didn't even know her and I acted like she was the plague. "I don't know you, and you don't know me. I was just being stup--"

"Dude! Edward, Stop! You need to **not** do that. I did ask _you_ out here, correct? I don't care. I just want a smoking-buddy, since I don't know anyone here, really. Don't beat yourself up. I'm friends with your sister. That doesn't mean we have to be--."

"Wait! What? I was hoping we could start over and be friends, too." _Shit! I sound so fucking stupid. 'Hey Bella, you wanna be my friend?' _Could I sound anymore like a child? _FUCK!_

She looked stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I feel like shit for yesterday. I want to get to know you." …_like an ass!_

"Alright. You asked for it." She gave me a little wink before continuing. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan." She put her hand out for me to shake it, which I did, then took a large breath before telling me her life story. "I smoke, I drink, I have sex with whomever I want, I wear what I want, I cut and colour my hair regularly, I get piercings when I'm depressed; resulting in fourteen ear piercings, both my nipples, and my belly button; I love dragonflies and art; resulting in the dragonfly tattoo I designed that is on my left shoulder; I'm spontaneous and hate making decisions, and I hate, hate, hate it when people break plans at the last minute. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, where I lived with my mother and sister. My mom left Charlie when I was barely over a year old; Rosalie was three. Although I love my mother dearly, she made the biggest mistake when she left here. It took her fourteen years to figure this out. She would have come back, too, but she cannot quit her job; at least not yet. So, here I am, the rebellious child that my mom decided her ex-husband, 'slash' police chief, could take better care of than herself. And you are?"

"Really?"

Her face turned almost angry. _Shit!_ "Yes, really…And you are?" she repeated.

"Fuck. Alright. Uh, Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I smoke, I drink, I have the mouth of a sailor, I wish I could wear what I want, and my family moved here two years ago from Chicago because of my stupid mistake."

She started giving me a small, pity clap. "Wow. Moving. I may have only given you the Reader's Digest version, but you did what? An 'About Me' on MySpace version?"

"What do you want to know? I don't have piercings or tattoos. I have fooled around with a couple of girls, but I refuse to have sex anymore. I'm more a planning person than anything else…" And there's the bell. Thank goodness! "…And if we don't head back inside soon, we'll be late for Biology."

"Whatever. You were saved by the bell _today_. Don't think you're getting out of telling me about yourself. You _will_ be telling me more tomorrow… or, I could just ask Alice? She'll tell me anything."

Fuck. She had me there. "Fine. I'll talk tomorrow."

As she closed up her car a we headed back to dreaded Forks High, Bella got a little cocky, and I liked it. "My, my, Mr. Cullen. You really should get used to the fact that I _always_ get my way."

She was playing with me, so I played back. "Is that so, _Miss Swan_?"

"Yup!" And as she said that, we were taking or seats in Mr. Banner's Biology class, the same classroom of my dream last night.

*~*~*

Although we didn't speak to each other the rest of the school day, Bella and I silently flirted throughout Bio and, also, we stared at each other from across the gym floor. I was falling for her, and falling hard. It scared me a little. The more I thought of her, the more I wanted my fantasy-dream from this morning to come true. I love her already and I barely know her.

I was scared of what my siblings would say. I know Ali liked Bella a lot, but I didn't want this to ruin their friendship. They got really close almost immediately. Alice told me that other than her French class (Bella has Spanish) and Bio [of course], they had every class together. I mean, hell, she's already staying the night at our place this weekend… _OH FUCK!_ She is going to be sleeping in the same house as me for an entire weekend. How am I going to live through this weekend without making my feelings completely obvious? Shitty _fucking_ deal.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I feel bad that it has been over a month since I've updated my story. My computer broke a week after I last updated. It took the repair shop 2 weeks to fix it… stupid, fucking faulty wires. That's what I get for letting my niece watch shows on my computer with me… she bent the screen too far back. =[**

**Before my computer broke, I already had the first 7 or so pages written in 2 ½ to 3 days. I then tried to write a few pages free hand, but it was hard to get motivated when I couldn't read what I had already written. So, that created a slight writers block.**

**It has also been a very stressful month or so. My life got very hectic and everything seemed to be going wrong. I had a few small mental breakdowns from the stress and had to take a short break from life. I'm not quite better yet, but I'll get there soon enough.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. Golden Child

**A/N: Alright you guys, I am going to have to take back the 'update every other week' bit that I promised. I thought I was going to be able to, but my life got really busy. First off, I was in two spring semester classes that are only eight weeks long. Right after I updated the last chapter, it was mid-terms week and this past week was finals week. Secondly, I live in the out-skirts of Detroit, Michigan. I am a HUGE hockey fan, with the Red Wings being my favorite team. They made it to the Stanley Cup Finals [losing to the Pittsburg Penguins in game 7 (best of 7 series), which caused me to cry], so watching the games took up much of my life in May and early June. And Finally, I still have work and my boyfriend and my family and friends and reading other FanFics that take up the rest of my life. So, I will do what I can to write faster, but right now, I am doing the best I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

**4. Golden Child**

**EPOV**

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!"I was running around my room, looking like a chicken with its' head cut off.

It's Thursday night. Bella and Rosalie will be staying over this weekend. I wanted to make sure my room was spotless when they came over tomorrow after school. I didn't want Bella to think I was a slob. I had clothes, books, music sheets, snack bags, and soda cans and bottles everywhere. _Why did I wait for the last minute to even think of cleaning this up?_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" _Crap_. I turned around to see my sister, arms crossed, leaning on my door frame.

"What's it to you, Ali?"

"I just want to know why my brother is running around his room, screaming profanities, while actually cleaning, at 10 o'clock at night."

_I'm infatuated with your new best friend and I want to make a good impression. _"We have company coming over this weekend. Just making it look presentable."

"Why do you care what Bella or Rose think of _your_ room? They won't see it." She had a mixture of annoyance, confusion, and intrigue painted on her face as she walked over to my black leather couch in the corner of my room.

"You don't know what's going to happen. Maybe they'll want a tour of the whole house. I'm just going to be prepared for anything."

I was working myself into the ground over a girl…and Alice caught me.

"You like her, don't you? Bella, I mean?"

_Do I lie or do I tell her the truth? Partial truth?_

"Sure I like her, Ali. We've become good friends. She's a nice girl."

_Nice girl?_ _What is wrong with you?_ She could see right through me. Her stare told me she knew I was lying, or at least not telling the entire truth.

"No, Eddie, I mean you really like her." That wasn't a question…_Crap_. "Tell me the truth, Edward. You've got a crush on Bella?"

"Why the hell would I be crushing on someone I barely know? That's fucked up, Alice."

"That was not an answer. And now that I think of it, this explains your weird behavior on Monday, sort of." _Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!_ I am so screwed. Alice had this look on her face that resembled the look of an epiphany forming. "You've got a crush. Oh My Goodness! This is wonderful!"

"What's wonderful?" _OH FUCK!_ _Emmett._

"Nothing! Nothing at all, right Ali?"

I gave her my most pleading look so she wouldn't say anything to him; to anyone, about this.

"Nothing…yeah. Just excited about Bella and Rosalie coming over this weekend. I was trying to get Eddie Boi over here excited, too."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and thanked Alice with a small smile and nod.

"Ed, are you kidding me? How are you not excited? Two hot girls are spending the weekend here. I just got off the phone with Jasper. He'll be here all weekend, too."

Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of our best friend's name. "He'll be here?" _What is up with those two? _"I think I'm going to take a queue from Edward and make my room and the rest of the house spotless."

And with that, Alice ran from my room.

"So, when are mom and dad leaving?"

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" _WHAT?!?_ Mom. Dad. Leaving. Three Teenagers. Alone. All Week-End.

"They're staying at a hotel in Seattle for the weekend as an anniversary get-away. That's why we're having everyone over."

"I had no idea." _You're screwed!_

"I'm going to the kitchen to make a sandwich. You want one?" _Does Emmett ever stop eating?_

"No thanks. I need to…clean some more." _And I'll probably throw it right back up if I try to eat anything._

"Whatever! Suit Yourself." Emmett then began to walk away, but not before I heard him say, "When did he become such a fruit?" under his breath.

My parents are leaving tomorrow, leaving the house parental enforcement free for three days. Six teenagers, three girls and three boys, will be alone in this huge house, for three days. This is not going to end well.

*~*~*

I didn't sleep at all last night. All I could think of is being alone with her this weekend; my personal angel. Will something happen? Will I do something stupid to ruin our friendship? Will she never want to speak to me again? Does she like me like I like her? So many questions ran through my head at the speed of light, making sleep impossible. I smoked half a pack of cigarettes while I sat on the balcony, worrying about the coming weekend.

Tomorrow, either everything gets better, or everything gets worse.

I looked down at my watch, then… _Shit! Not tomorrow, Today. Fuck my life._

It was now 5:30 a.m. Friday morning. _Can't go to bed now,_ I told myself. _Fuck. Might as well get ready for my funeral._

I jumped in the shower, letting the hot water temporarily loosen my muscles. I washed my hair and body and then finally shut the water off when it turned cold. I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist and decided to shave off the week old scruff covering my face. I went back into my room to choose my clothes; black boxers, dark wash jeans, black leather belt, and a simple black t-shirt that emphasized my biceps and my chest muscles. I tied my leather wrist band with the Cullen crest back on my right wrist and towel-dried my hair before heading down stairs to make some breakfast.

It was only a quarter after 6 a.m. at this point, so I had 15 minutes before anyone else would even be down here. At that moment, the coffeemaker automatically started. I decided to make homemade apple cinnamon waffles for everyone. A farewell present for Esme, if you will. _I know, I know. I'm a suck-up._

Just as I was finishing cutting up the apple and throwing it, along with just enough cinnamon, in the batter, I heard someone enter the kitchen. I turned to see Carlisle grabbing his coffee mug while giving me a confused look.

"Hey, dad. Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Edward. What are you doing up so early… and you're making breakfast?"

"I couldn't sleep for the life of me. I thought I would do something productive while I'm already awake."

"Well at least one of you thinks about more than just yourself."

"Thanks, dad." Sometimes it pays to be the "Golden Child".

**2****nd**** A/N: So this isn't where I wanted to end this, but on top of everything listed in the first A/N, I have major writer's block. But if you could, please review. It will give me the motivation needed to hopefully get the next chapter out much sooner than the last two. I want real criticism, please, or I may just quit the story. I have never written any kind of story before and I just feel like what I have written is all crap and that I should just stick to reading and reviewing other stories. Give me some truth to work with; good or bad.**


	5. Chad Kroeger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And Chad Kroeger wrote the lyrics to "If Today Was Your Last Day" by NickelBack.**

**5. Chad Kroeger**

**BPOV**

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Just this one time, I wish my sister actually had a life.

"Yeah right! You have enough clothes to last you 2, maybe 3 weeks. Are you expecting it to flood this weekend, or what?"

"Rose, you can never have to many clothes. I have an outfit for everyday; for every occasion. I have no idea what Alice has planned. She's my best friend here, and you've seen how she dresses. I want to be ready for whatever she has planned." _Fuck, I'm rambling._ She's going to see right through me.

"You also don't know what Edward has planned, either, huh? You were talking about him in your sleep again last night. 'Edward, I want you…Edward, I need you.'" Yup, right through me.

"Will you shut up?" I really couldn't talk to her about this. I can't talk to anyone about this. I don't even know what this is. I've never felt like this with a guy. 'Afraid of commitment' is what my shrink keeps telling me. I know it's more than that.

"What are you going to do when **he** hears you talking about **him** in your sleep this weekend?" Rosalie always looked at the bigger picture. I never could, afraid of what I'll see.

"I'll plead the 5th. Now, will you please leave me alone?"

"But I need your help." _Crap!_

"With?"

"Emmett… I don't know shit about guys."_Damn it._

She really is clueless about guys. "Alright, I'm listening."

I heard her let out a huge breath. "I like him, and I know he has a thing for me, but you know how I am. I don't know if I can trust him."

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._ I really do not want to talk about _him_ right now. _Shit!_ "Well, Phil did screw us up pretty bad."

"Yeah, don't remind me." _You reminded me with this whole insecurity thing you have with guys. _"I'm an 18 year old virgin, too scared to let any guy, but my own father, talk to me, and you, you are everyone's _best_ friend."

"Thanks for reminding me **how** opposite we are."

"I'm sorry, I just don't get it. I'd _rather_ be more like you." Oh no. She had no idea what she was talking about. Although Rosalie is older than me, she could be so naïve.

"No, you don't. Look, Rose, I was born a rebel. You weren't. I never listen or do what I'm supposed to. I lie and deceive because I cannot help it. That's why I was able to tell mom what Phil was doing to us even if I didn't fully realize how wrong it was. I was 4 years old. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just going against what Phil asked me to do. So, please, trust me when I say you do not want to be like me." I hated talking about that asshole. He ruined my life. He ruined my sister's life. "And as for this whole thing with Emmett, take it slow. Be friends first. If he wants more, which I'm sure he does, tell him you're not ready for that. If he cannot respect that, lose him. But if he can, when you're ready, try a few things. Make out for once. But I mean, I don't know what kind of help I could be. I don't really _date_ guys. And when I do, it usually ends badly."

Which brings me back to my panic from earlier… How am I going to spend an entire weekend in the same house as Edward Cullen and not try to take advantage of him while he's sleeping?

"Thanks for the advice. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow about maybe being friends. I just don't know if I'll have the nerve to talk to him at all." _Damn, Rose, get a life. _

"I cannot help you with that, and I'm sorry, kind of. But could you please leave me alone now? I need to finish getting my stuff together for tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll leave you alone now. But if you need someone to talk to, to just let whatever off your chest, you can talk to me. I know I can't really give you advice or anything, but I'm a good listener."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good night."

"Night."

I went over to my stereo and turned my iPod on and set it to random. Of course it didn't seem so random when the first song came on; 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback. Chad Kroeger probably never had to deal with shit like this. I was definitely not living up to these words at the moment and it used to be my theme song. _Damn you, Chad Kroeger._

_**My best friend gave me the best advice**_

_**He said each day's a gift and not a given right**_

_**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind**_

_**And try to take the path less traveled by**_

_**That first step you take is the longest stride**_

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?**_

_**What if, what if, if today was your last day?**_

_**Against the grain should be a way of life**_

_**What's worth the price is always worth the fight**_

_**Every second counts 'cause there's no second try**_

_**So live like you're never living twice**_

_**Don't take the free ride in your own life**_

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had?**_

_**And would you call those friends you never see?**_

_**Reminisce old memories?**_

_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_

_**And would you find that one you're dreaming of?**_

_**Swear up and down to God above**_

_**That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?**_

_**If today was your last day**_

_**Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?**_

_**You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars**_

_**Regardless of who you are**_

_**So do whatever it takes**_

_**'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life**_

_**Let nothing stand in your way**_

_**'Cause the hands of time are never on your side**_

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had?**_

_**And would you call those friends you never see?**_

_**Reminisce old memories?**_

_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_

_**And would you find that one you're dreaming of**_

_**Swear up and down to God above**_

_**That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?**_

**A/N: I know that this is a crap that I'm writing. I don't have the time or support to write a story that no ones reading. I feel that Chapter 3 – Shitty Deal kind of ruined everything. Too much was said and I'm paying for it now. It's been 2 months since the last update and I'm afraid at this rate if I ever right another chapter, it won't be till January or something. I think I am just going to stick to reading FanFics, than trying to write one. I have no talent for it.**


	6. Here Goes Nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does**

**6. Here Goes Nothing**

**BPOV**

"Hey, Rose? Do you think we are almost to their place?"

"We have been driving for awhile, haven't we?"

Here we were, following Edward's car back to their place for the weekend. Alice said their house wasn't that far from the school, but it seems like we have been driving deeper into the woods for quite some time now. I brought enough clothes to last me a whole week. Alice wouldn't tell me what she had planned for the 6 of us, but with the little that I have learned about Ali, I know she is a BIG planner. Also, not to mention, a weekend with Alice _and Edward_ could feel like a whole week. Time slows down when I am with them. Time stops completely when I am with Edward. _Edward_. Why, oh why am I falling for a guy a barely know? It has never been like this. Love 'em, leave 'em, move on to the next one... We all know I am not one to commit myself so easily.

"Bella, please tell me that is _not_ their house. Now doesn't that make you feel inferior?" We could finally see a clearing in the woods, where a 3 story mansion stood; it's outer walls were mostly made of reflective glass windows. "I mean, I knew they had money, but goodness gracious!"

"Holy fucking shit!" She was right. Their house seemed to be at least 3 times the size of Charlie's house; our house. "6 teenagers, alone all weekend, in that? Their parents must really trust them?"

"Yeah. They definitely don't know you."

"Shut it, Rose. I'm just as nervous about this weekend as you are." I paused. _Sigh! _I know she's waiting for me to say something more. "Edward is different. I'm... different around him." Rose gave me a speculative look. _Ugh! Why can't you just believe me this time?_ "Whatever. Let's get inside and face our fears dead on."

**EPOV**

Yup. She is about to enter my house and be yards, feet, inches away from me for the entire weekend. And if we don't completely scare her off, she will most likely come around all the time. After school for a couple hours to study or to talk to Alice or, if I'm lucky, to spend time with me. _Oh, fuck! What am I saying?_ I am not doing this. I am not falling for a chick I barely know.

Let's do this in steps. _Park the car. Make sure everyone is out before I lock the car. Get the front door open. Run as fast as you can up to your room and shut myself away from everyone. _Okay. Now, GO!

**BPOV**

_Wow! I've never seen Edward move so fast. Not even when he went to his car during lunch the first day of school._ So we all entered the Cullen Mansion, after Edward, of course. I couldn't believe it, but it was more beautiful inside. _I really do feel inferior._ "So, Ali, what's the first thing on the agenda?"

"Well, first things first. Let's get you and Rose situated in the guest bedrooms."

"Bedroom_s_? As in we both get our own room?... How many extra rooms are there in this house?"

"Four. 8 bedrooms in all. My room and my parents' room are on the 2nd floor with two other rooms; one, in which, we have dubbed Jasper's room, since he stays here all the time. Then Edward and Emmett's rooms are up on the third floor with two more rooms; the rooms in which you both will soon be able to call your own."

_...call your own. Does she think we are moving in? Do her parents approve of Rose and I sleeping feet away from their sons; their sons that we both have some pretty serious interest in? I don't even know what to say right now._ "I don't even know what to say right now..." _ Shit! Did I really just say that out loud?_

Ali did a little hop, skip, and a jump to get right next to my ear to whisper, "You can just say 'thank you'."

Great. Are Rose and I that obvious in our infatuation toward her brothers? Maybe she knows something we both don't know.

"Just go get settled in, change your clothes if you want; get comfortable, and I'll start making some dinner for all of us. I'll break out some wine, and then we can really get this party started."

"Rose, go ahead and pick a room. Emmett can probably help you navigate. I'll be up in a minute. Just need to talk to Alice real quick." Rose looked at me with a look I have never seen before. It was a mix between scared, furious, and that '_I just want my sister right now'_ look. But she went with Emmett. Hopefully she'll thank me later.

"So, what's up, Bella? Not sure what you should slip into for tonight? I could totally help you. You could maybe even borrow something of mine."

"Ali, Stop! I brought plenty of clothes. That is _no_ problem. And I don't plan on_ slipping_ into anything, at least the way you mean. I am just going to throw on some sweats and a t-shirt. I am not trying to impress anyone. But, okay, you know I smoke, so my question is where would be the best place or places for me to go? I mean, I don't want to get you guys in trouble when your parents get home and there are cigarette butts in the bushes and what not."

"Well, Edward goes out onto his balcony in his room, and I think he has a tin can. I could look for a tin can to put next to the back door if you are really that worried about what my parents think. Or you could ask Edward to share his spot." Alice winked at me. She's got to know more than she's letting on. She knows I am waiting for her to say something about Edward, like if she knows if he has any feelings for me, too. _Crap!_

_Wait! Did I hear that right? _"He has a balcony attached to his room? How fair is that?" _UGH! __**Rewind. **__Pay attention to the original question! _"I mean, I don't want to bother Edward. He looked anxious to be alone. Um..., if you have an extra can somewhere, I'll bring it out back with me now."

"I am pretty sure I just put one in the recycle. It should be outside, right next to the back door, on the very top of the recycling bin."

"Thanks. I'll go set that up right now. See you in a little while." And off I went. I found the coffee can in question and decided to travel a little ways away from the house and set up my own little getaway spot for when I'm here. I think that is one of the reasons I still smoke. It's not the _addiction_ everyone talks about, it's more the social (or non-social, in my case) part of it. I do a lot of thinking when I am alone, smoking. Truthfully, it helps calm my nerves and clears my head. A few years ago, I hated smoke and used to rip on my friends who did smoke. Once I even took my friend's whole pack and broke all of his cigarettes but his lucky. I thought I was being generous. A lot of my old friends smoked. When the depression started really kicking in, I _gave in to the peer pressure_ and haven't really looked back.

I guess it was the same with sex. I was 14 and just started high school. I made myself promise to save my virginity until marriage. I was actually very Catholic at this point in time. High school started off very difficultly for me. I didn't really have many friends in my own grade and I wasn't really one who could keep a girl friend. I sincerely hated drama and gossip. _Blah!_ I was considered a rebel in middle school. I really just had a tough time keeping with **any** kind of relationship. It could of been a subconscious thing; saving me from the hurt of my past.

So, during those first couple of weeks of freshman year, I started hanging out with a couple guys I knew that were sophomores. Within that group, I met this kid, Bryan. He was nice and seemed to like me right away. I could tell that he started getting jealous with my interaction with some of the other guys. So a few more weeks went by, and he finally asked me out. I decided to give him my one week challenge that I used to do with my boyfriends in middle school. If things looked good after a week, then we'd go another week, and so on and so forth. Well, the next thing I know, it's been a month, surprisingly my longest relationship so far. _Commitment issues and all that._ That month turned into two. I didn't know what to think. Well, the next month something terrible happened. _Well, terrible when you're young and naive._ Bryan's father decided that he needed to come live with him for a little while, and that meant he was moving 2 states away. We both realized then that we had fallen in love with each other and this move was going to break both our hearts. We tried the long distance thing, but we were both still so unhappy being so far away. After a month or two, Bryan talked to his dad and begged to move back home. I was so happy when he came back to live with his mom. We were even closer now than before he left, or so we thought. Another month passed, and we both gave in to our sexual emotions.

We dated for just over a year before he broke my heart. I told him every detail about my life, even my past, something only a handful of people, besides my immediate family, knows about. That's when my depression started. I rebounded quickly and started a fling with another one of my guy friends. This relationship was almost purely sexual. That lasted a couple months and my depression only got worse. I had a couple more flings, all within my group of guys friends. _I know, I know. I even called myself a skank at times_. That's when I started smoking. I felt even more rebellious at this point. I thought I was becoming happy. I used sex to simulate happiness. I no longer cared about who I was having sex with, just hoping to gain some euphoria from the experience. It was last year when I realized my religion no longer mattered to me, so I stopped going to church. I guess when you promise to stay a virgin until you're married, then end up have sex with 12 different guys in 2 years, it's hard to really say you're a Christian at all.

And so here I am. A 17 year old fuck up, who is seriously _fucked up_, trying to figure out what to do about the guy she may be falling for-_Okay, who am I kidding? I am head-over-heals for him already_-while also hoping never to feel the hurt she has felt most of her life. And it doesn't help that _Mike_ made our '_date'_ sound like more than it was. Yeah, we fooled around, but we didn't go all the way. _YUCK!_ I'm pretty sure my feelings for Edward, even then, stopped me from doing anything more.

Alright! I'm done thinking for now. After chain smoking two cigarettes, I feel calmer. I better get up to my room to change so that I can face the inevitable.

As I turned to walk back into the house, I noticed that I had a perfect view of what must be Edward's balcony from the spot I had chosen from the yard. _I wonder if he saw me out here?_ There was no one there now, so I doubt it.

**EPOV**

Of course I went straight to my balcony when I finally reached my room. It's the same thing I've done all week. I hadn't expected to see Bella walk far enough away from the back door to be in view of my balcony, though. Of course she must have wanted to smoke, but why not just outside the door? _How am I supposed to concentrate if she's in plain sight?_ She hasn't turned her body once and she's almost through with her cigarette. Okay, now she's started a second one. She looks like she's in depth thought. Kind of the same look I had just before I saw her. She must not know that I can see her right now. Damn, she's beautiful! I could stare at her all day. _Fucking, really? Stop this shit! Just go talk to her already. Pretend to bump into her when she starts to head for her room. You know? The room that is right across from yours._ Dammit! I really need to figure this out.

I can hear her coming up the stairs now. Alright, it's now or never. Just go out there and make simple conversation. Why is my head starting to hurt? _Breath, idiot!_

"Right. Okay," I whispered to myself as I walked out of my room. As I opened the door, Bella had just made it to hers. _Here goes nothing._

**A/N: So, after a 3 year hiatus, here is Chapter 6 of my story. I started writing this chapter about 4 or 5 months ago, got about 3 pages written, then took a two month hiatus, and just wrote the last 4 pages tonight. I have no idea how many people still read Twilight fan-fiction now that the series is practically at it's close. I know a lot of my favorite Authors on here haven't updated in a long while. But, to repeat the title of this chapter, "Here Goes Nothing", I hope you all like it. I still have a lot to write, so I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of days, but knowing me, I wouldn't hold your breath.**


	7. Instincts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does**

**7. Instincts**

**EPOV**

"Hey Bella!" _You sound way too excited! Bring it down a notch, or twenty._ "You need some help settling in? I wouldn't mind giving you a tour of your...the room, just incase." _Getting closer._

"Um...sure." She looked completely taken aback by my presence. _Dammit! I knew I should have just left her on her own._

"Here, let me take your bag." I grabbed her bag as I held her door for her. _Damn, this is heavy_. I feel horrible that she had to carry this all the way up two flights of stairs. Now I wanted to act as much like a gentleman as possible. "And here are your chambers, Mademoiselle." _Yup, you still sound like an ass_.

"Why thank you," she said with a blush blooming under her cheeks. _I guess she doesn't think you sound ridiculous._ Then she finally got a look at the room. "Wow! This is supposed to be a guest bedroom? It's more than twice the size of my bedroom at Charlie's." Her eyes were in awe. I could stare at this beautiful creature all day. _How about you just show her around like you planned in the first place?_

"Yeah. Um... all of the rooms are about the same size, except for my parents. Their's is just slightly larger. And if you include my balcony, my room is almost as large." That sounds almost conceited. _UGH!_ "So, here's your bed and there's a dresser right there. I don't know if you plan on staying the night often, but you could probably leave some clothes so you don't have to worry about bringing a bag every time...if you want." _And so you can relieve some of the weight before you leave. I don't want you to hurt yourself._ "The dresser also holds a hidden TV in the back. We get every station you could think of." I grabbed the remote from the night stand and showed her the button that reveals the TV.

"Wow. Okay. How rich are you guys? I mean, really. This is crazy." Bella almost sounded upset.

"Um, well, I mean Carlisle does pretty good as a surgeon. And Esme does some party planning on the side. Mostly weddings and stuff. They didn't let the fact that they were teenage parents stop them from their dreams. My mom came from a fairly well-to-do family and they didn't quite approve of Carlisle at first. I mean they were only 17. But after they had Emmett, Carlisle vowed that he would continue to college and to Medical school and create a wonderful and secure life for the three of them. Her parents were proud of his dedication and decided to help them get on their feet. Just a couple months after Emmett was born, they got married and ended up conceiving Alice and I on the honeymoon. My grandparents had warmed enough to Carlisle by this point and truly adored their grandson, so to have more grandchildren on the way, they were ecstatic. Even with his large family, Carlisle stayed a 'family-man' while he finished college in just 6 years, medical degree and all. He got a job at the best hospital in Chicago and started making plenty of money to support us all on his own. He kindly refused anymore help from his in-laws and they accepted it... in a way. My grandparents both passed away in a car accident about 4 years ago, leaving the three of us grandchildren with large trust-funds. We don't get a cent until our 21st birthday, but truthfully, I doubt we will need the money with Carlisle's income." I could bear my soul to this woman. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan. How did this happen? "Wow, I'm sorry about that. I'm just rambling now."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's nice to know a little more about you and your family. You did owe me, after all, since we never really got a chance to talk since Tuesday..." Bella seemed at a lose for words. She was deep in thought again, but I'm not sure why. Then she asked me the one question I wished she'd never think to ask. "So, if your dad was doing so well in Chicago, why would you move all the way to the other side of the country, to a town so small that everyone knows everyone else by name? I know you said you made a mistake, but what could be so bad that it uprooted your entire family?"

_Fuck! She remembered._ Okay. What do I say? I can't lie to her, even if I tried, she'd see right through it. But I can't tell her the truth, at least not yet. I don't even know her. So let's try a half-truth. Much better than a lie... "Well, my Mom was kind of sick of the big city life, anyways, and she thought we all needed a change, so it wasn't just about me. She was really just trying to save us kids from the rough city life." She seemed to buy it, for now. I doubt she'll let me slip by again about _my mistake_.

"Well, I can smell food from downstairs, so Alice must have started dinner. Um, you and Rosalie have a joint bathroom right through that door." I pointed to the door in the back left corner. "It's a full bath with stand-up shower, a jacuzzi tub, and a double sink. I guess I'll leave you to it and see you downstairs in a few minutes."

I don't think I have ever seen Bella so shy in the time that I've known her. It didn't seem her style. She was the one who initiated our first conversation and continued to make conversation as the days passed. All she did was nod as I walked back out of her room.

I decided, as I finally left and closed the door behind me, that I should probably put some use in the pajamas I owned and get comfortable for the night we all had in front of us. I turned into my room and heard the shower running, so Em must have been in our joint bathroom. _That's fine._ So I went through my drawers and found a pair of red basketball shorts and a black wife-beater. As I changed my clothes, I realized I felt oddly calm about this evening. I don't know why I was stressing so much. Bella is not Beth. No one could ever turn out to be as crazy as Beth was...is. All this worrying was stupid, really. I think Bella could really be something special. She makes me feel...different, but good different. Happy, almost.

**BPOV**

_What is wrong with you?_ This is not me. No one has ever made me feel so self-conscious before. I have never felt out of control around a guy before, not like this anyways. Keeping in control is how I protected myself from what Phil had done to me. Rosalie always just avoided guys and stuck to her school work her entire life. I embraced the male population. I could relate better with guys. They were better friends to me. Although, after Bryan, I had trouble keeping guys as just friends...Friends with benefits seemed more like it. I let my guard down with Bryan and that was the biggest mistake of my life. Edward all but abolished my guard just a few minutes ago. I feel so naked and vulnerable. As I searched through my clothes, looking for anything to wear, I tried to compose myself and bring my guard back up. I don't know Edward from Adam and he has filled my life almost completely in one short week. This could not be healthy.

I heard a small knock on the door, but not the door I expected. "Can I come in," Rosalie asked through the bathroom door.

"Please do. I need your help." I couldn't hold back anymore. I needed my sister. I wasn't really looking for advice, just someone to rant to.

Rose came in, looking so overwhelmed. We must have had matching expressions because all of a sudden we both started laughing hysterically. "Can you believe all this? This has to be a dream."

"I'll pinch you if you pinch me. So, how's everything going so far for you? Did you talk to Emmett?" I could tell Rose wanted to talk to me, too, so I decided I'll let her go first so that I would have time to think about what I wanted to say to her.

"Well, he brought me up to my room and showed me around. He told me all the rooms look pretty much the same. He then asked if there was anything else he could help me with before he got ready for the evening. He was being such a gentleman. I was surprised. He didn't seem the type. I think he knew I wanted to say something, but he didn't pressure me into anything. Before he turned to leave, thinking I was set in not saying anything, I stopped him to say how great of a friend he was being. His eyes fell a little, which made me suspect he was hoping for something different. But then he went right back to his happy self, and he said he was glad we were becoming such good friends. I went to give him a hug, thinking it was the least I could do..." She became quiet.

"What happened, Rose? Something obviously did or the story wouldn't have ended like that with you looking like this."

"Well, I was thinking about what you were saying yesterday. About how I don't have to jump into something so serious right away, even if we both have feelings for each other. About how we could take it slow and maybe just start with kissing...And I don't know. When I went to hug him, that is all I meant to do, but I ended up kissing his cheek. He stared at me for a second, caught off guard, and then... I was caught in his eyes. He has beautiful eyes. They were soft and caring. I trusted them. Next thing I know I was kissing him, so passionately. It scared the hell out of me to feel the way I did in that moment."

"Oh Rose! This is a good thing! Emmett is a good guy. I'm so happy for you. I mean I still think you should take it slow. Don't rush it, but don't push him away, either." I cannot believe Rose beat me to the first kiss part. The Universe seemed upside down. I wish I could tell her that the same had happened between Edward and I, but I can't. I can't talk to her now. I'll just bring her down with my sulking.

"Thanks, Bells," Rose said. "That's exactly what I needed to hear. You are always so easy to talk to. Good at solving problems." _Here it comes._ "So what could you need help with? You did say you needed my help, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to say." _Oh, what the hell!_ I took a deep breath because I knew this next part was going to hurt to say out loud. "So, I have fallen big time for Edward. What is it about these Cullen boys? When I said it was different with him, I wasn't joking. He was just as gentlemanly as Emmett when I made my way to my room. He must have heard me coming, and met me in the hallway. He grabbed my bag and helped me into my room. I had so much I wanted to say to him, but couldn't. I froze. When do I every freeze in front of a guy? I felt vulnerable to my feelings, like I would do anything Edward could ever ask of me. I wish I had the ability to even act on my feelings like you did with Emmett. Like I said, I froze, and he walked out. I wanted to follow him out and tell him everything, but my body wouldn't cooperate. Now here I am, talking to you."

"Wow, Bella. I never...," Rose couldn't finish her sentence. So she started a new one, "You will figure this out. Both of you. It's obvious he likes you, too. Just don't think so hard. That's what saved me. I just went with my instincts."

"Let's not worry too much more about me right now. Alice has to be close to finished with dinner... Um, could you help me figure out what to wear? Sweats and a t-shirt seem like a horrible idea right now."

Rose was laughing now. I never asked for her help with clothes. I hated the 'preppy' style that she had. It just was not for me. I enjoyed my 'punk' style. It went along with my whole rebellious attitude. "Sure. What did you even bring to sleep in that wasn't sweats?"

"Um...Here, let me empty my bag so we can go through it better." I spread everything out on the bed. Maybe I will take up Edward's offer to store some clothes in the dresser. _Why would I even think that? Do I plan on staying over 'often' like he said?_

"This should work. I'll let you get ready and I'll see downstairs in a minute." Rose left and I changed into my sleepwear quickly. I ran to the bathroom to make sure my makeup still looked okay and that I didn't look completely ridiculous in the ensemble, then I made my way downstairs for dinner.

**EPOV**

Alice had just finished making her famous Chicken and Broccoli Fettucini Alfredo when Rosalie had made her way down the stairs. Thankfully Alice asked if Bella was on her way down also. My feelings would have been obvious if I would have asked. She said she would be along in just a few short minutes. I was still swimming in thoughts of our conversation earlier. Our roles seemed to have been reversed and I was the one who had the confidence while she seemed to be the one holding back. I wonder if we'll be able to talk again tonight. I doubt Alice will leave any of us alone again for the rest of the night.

Alice and I had just started setting the table with our dinner when Bella made her way down the stairs. I dropped the plate I was holding when I saw her. Good thing I was already at the table when it happened, so it looked more like I was dropping it in place. Bella had on a skin-tight crimson red razorback tank top and a pair of very short black running shorts that had two stripes the same color red running down the sides. I immediately thought of the dream that has been plaguing my nights since I met this gorgeous woman. I felt a twitching below the belt. _Oh God! Not now! Fuck!_

"Pick up your jaw," Alice whispered as she came up beside me with another plate of food. Then she started laughing, quite loud actually. "Hey Bella! Look. You and Edward match. How ironic!" She continued laughing and Jasper, Rose, and Em joined in. Bella's face was almost the same color as her shirt as she blushed. _So beautiful. _"Alright, dinner's ready! Who wants wine?" I helped Alice pour out 6 glasses for all of us. If we all weren't in pajamas, it would have seemed like a formal dinner.

Everyone sat down; Alice, myself, and Emmett sat on one side while Jasper, Bella, and Rose sat opposite us. We were about to eat before Alice stopped us. "Ah-hem!" She raised her glass to make a toast. "So I just want to say how grateful I am to have met Rosalie and Bella. It may have only been a week, but I feel like I have known the two of you for years. I am so happy that the 6 of us are becoming great friends. I hope that it stays this way for years to come. Now to start off a weekend that I hope none of you will forget, let's raise a glass and 'cheers' to our growing friendship." We all then raised our glasses, clinked them together, said "To Friendship" in tandem, and took a sip together.

I had trouble taking my eyes off Bella as we all started eating. Alice was a great cook, so the food was amazing. I tried my hardest not to stare at her lips while I was eating, but then she said, "Wow, Alice! This is great. Mmmm, so good. Thank you!" Everyone at the table agreed.

"Oh, my pleasure. I love cooking. So I was thinking. We can either just have a quiet evening around a bonfire with some more wine, or I can pull out some of the hard stuff and we can play some drinking games. What do you all think?"

A bonfire night might give Bella and I a chance to talk. "I vote for a bonfire. It's been a long day with school and what-not. We have all weekend for the other stuff." I think everyone agreed with me. Truthfully, I've been up 37 hours and I'm not sure I'll be able to last much longer. I give myself to 10 before I have to crash. I'd hate to waste too much time sleeping while Bella is here. I don't know when we'll get another weekend like this.

"Alright, that settles it. Let's finish dinner and then we'll all head out back, start a fire, and have a few more glasses of wine before calling it a night." I think Alice was hoping for this outcome either way. She seemed excited for a quiet night.

Dinner started to come to an end, so I asked Jasper to help me clear the table. Emmett volunteered to go start the fire and Rose followed him out. Looks like those two have become more than friendly. _Maybe that could be a good starter topic when I talk to Bella._ Jasper and I got all the plates rinsed and in the dishwasher while Alice and Bella went to grab a couple more bottles of wine from the cellar. When the girls returned, we walked out back with them. I know I was ready for a cigarette, so Bella must be, too. I was going to head to where Bella had put her tin can, but then realized that she might suspect that I was watching her earlier. While Jasper, Alice, and Bella continued toward the fire, I stopped at a half-way point between her can and the fire and lit my cigarette. I would have continued on to the bonfire, but I'm not one to push the smell of cigarettes on anyone and I know Ali hates it.

"Edward? What are you doing over there?" Alice was trying to get me to join the group. "Get your butt over here and socialize."

I raised my cigarette as a sign. "Let me just finish this." She can be so annoying sometimes. Bella was making no move to join me for my smoke, so I finished quickly, flicking my embers, walking the rest of the way to the fire, and burning the butt. My wine glass was empty so I went to Alice for a refill. "So, what did I miss?"

"Bella and I were discussing maybe going on a shopping trip next weekend." Alice and her shopping. I had to warn Bella.

"Ali, are you trying to scare her away already? She's barely been here 4 hours. Do you not want her to ever come back? Bella, please, if you want to keep your sanity, tell her no."

"Eddie, Bella's a grown woman who can make her own choices. If she wants to go shopping with me, that is her choice."

"I'm not stopping her, just warning her." I gave Bella a little wink, and then downed my glass of wine. I refilled my glass and took a big swig. _Wow!_ I forgot how much wine affects me. I walked over to Jazz and Em to find out what they were talking about. It had to be better than a shopping trip. I glanced at Rosalie who was sitting alone by the fire. I thought that her and Em would be making out or Em would at least be including her in the conversation. I kind of felt bad for her.

"I think the Tigers really have a chance to win it this year. Verlander is unstoppable!" Jazz and Em were arguing over who was going to win the World Series, _again_. _Really? _Playoffs weren't even for another month. Anything is possible. I decided to stay out of that conversation.

I walked over to Rose. Maybe I could try to get something out of her about Bella. "Hey, Rose," I said as I sat down. "Do you mind?" I guess I should have asked to sit next to her first. She got a little tense when I did.

"No, no. It's fine."

"So, not a baseball fan?" I was just wondering if she even tried to keep up with their conversation.

"Actually, baseball isn't that bad, but I'm more of a hockey fan. There's not enough action in baseball to keep my attention. Bella and I are huge Canuck fans."

"Wow! Hockey, huh? That's cool. I'm not really big on sports, myself." I have no idea where I'm going with this. I finished off my wine, contemplating if I should get another refill... "So, what's going on between you and Em? It looked like there was something there, but when I saw you here, alone, I wondered." _Crap, I think the wine's talking now...or maybe the sleep deprivation._

"I'm not sure, really. I mean, we're kind of friends, but who knows. Uh, so what's going on with you and my sister?" She obviously didn't want to talk about herself. Maybe she'd just rather get info for Bella. Who knows?

"Hm. Well, I thought we were friends, but after today, I'm not sure. Today has been...weird, to say the least." Alright, I hit my limit. I need to make it upstairs before I pass out. "Well, Rosalie, I'm sorry our conversation was short lived, but I think I'm done for the night. Hope the rest of your evening goes well." I stood up, a feat I am glad I could still accomplish, and said to the group with a slight bow, "Ladies, Gentleman, I bid you all a goodnight." I started to walk away and added on, "And please, don't do anything I wouldn't do..., and if you do, name it after me."

And with that, I walked back into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed, hoping since I was so tired, the dreams would stay away tonight.

**BPOV**

So we all were heading out to the bonfire. Emmett and Rose went out ahead of us to start the fire. I think Rose wanted to make sure Emmett knew that their kiss before was a little to fast for her. I really hope that Em is the good guy I think he is. When I looked to them, Rose was sitting on her own, while Em was piling on logs to make sure the fire burned for awhile. Jasper headed to over to talk to Emmett while I stayed with Alice. I thought Edward was still with us until I turned to see that he stopped half-way to have a cigarette. _Oh Damn! _I didn't really want one until I saw him with one, and mine are upstairs. I would have went over and asked to bum one, again, but Alice wanted to talk to me. I knew I needed to talk to Edward about my behavior earlier, but I suppose he can wait just a little while longer.

Alice caught me staring and so she yelled for her brother to join the group. He said he would once he was done. I stopped my stare and looked at Alice. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Ali?"

"You've got it bad for my brother." That wasn't a question. "What are you going to do about it?"

I'm not sure what I should tell her. "Well, yeah, I like Edward, but I'm not sure how he feels. Today has been...weird, to say the least. I don't know. What are you going to do about Jazz?" There. Maybe now the spotlight will be off of me again.

"I'm not doing anything about it tonight." I was about to ask her what she meant when she whispered, "Oh! Shush, Edward's on his way."

"So, what did I miss?" He looked intrigued, like maybe knew we were just talking about him.

Ali recovered the fastest and told him that we were planning a shopping trip. She must have known that topic would be a sure way to get him away from us. _Didn't she just want him to join the group? _I am so confused. So as he walked away I asked, "What was that?"

"You and Edward have all weekend to talk. I want your attention tonight. I need your help..., with Jasper." Ali had a pleading look.

"Oh, hell, Ali! Why does anyone think I know anything about this kind of stuff? I am no good at relationships. I didn't have relationships before, but I want one now. I want your brother, and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm trying the friends-route, but I'm having trouble staying just friends with him right now. I want more! I told Rose to do the same thing with Emmett and they at least kissed earlier, but now," I took a look at Rose, who was talking with Edward-_I wonder_-, and then glanced at Emmett, "it doesn't look like my advice did them any good."

Just then, Edward got up and wished us all a good night. My time for us today has run out. _Great!_ I finished two glasses of wine in a matter of minutes. I thought..._That's it!_ I'm done thinking! I'm just following my gut instinct. "Alice, I think the best thing for all of us is to just have a couple more glasses of wine and to just stop thinking so much. Follow our instincts, forget our inhibitions." I finished yet another glass of wine and decided that my night had now come to a close. "And now I think it is my turn to go to bed. Good night, everyone. I'll see you in the morning."

Rosalie stood up and said she was heading off to bed now, too, but really, I think she just wanted to make sure I made it to _my_ bed. I think with the two of us leaving, the rest of them decided to call it a night, also. As the three that remained started to put out the fire, Rose and I made it inside. "Are you okay?"

"No, I don't think I am...I'm just tired. I'll be fine in the morning." I'm glad she didn't try to pry.

We made it up both flights of stairs, thankfully. My room was first, so Rose dropped me off before heading to her room, but not before actually watching me go through the door. She knows somethings up. _Oh well!_ I walked in and over to the bed. I almost forgot my clothes were still everywhere. I didn't want to have to deal with that right now, which in my current state of mind was a perfect excuse. I said that I was done thinking and that I was now just going to follow my instincts. Well, my instincts lead me to the room across the hall and into the already occupied bed. I laid down, trying not to jostle the bed, and stared at the face I've been longing to kiss all day. So I did, just on the cheek. Then I wrapped an arm around him and went straight to sleep. _I love instincts._

**A/N:** **Well, this chapter was pretty easy to write. It didn't go exactly as planned, though. I'm having trouble with the whole Alice/Jasper relationship. I almost forgot to even add Jasper to this chapter in the first place. Like Bella, I'm just following my instincts with this story. They are the writers. They are telling this story. I don't have much control in where it leads. I mean I have specific things that need to be said, but getting to those points is unknown. I know I got this chapter up quickly, but I doubt the next chapter is going to be as easy.**


	8. Next Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does**

**8. Next Move**

**EPOV**

"Oh, Edward! Hold me. Kiss me." My dream suddenly shifted... We were no longer in the classroom. We were in my bedroom. _Why are we in my room? _We were laying in my bed. _Well, that's more comfortable than the desktop._ Bella was no longer in her little black dress, but in her pajamas that she wore tonight. _That's...odd._ "Hold me tighter, Edward!" I listened to Dream Bella like I always do and continued my dream like the scenery hadn't just changed. I brought one hand to Bella's neck and brought her face right up to mine. Our kiss was so passionate, I never wanted it to end. My other hand went to Bella's waste and continued until I got ahold of her perfect, tight, round ass. I pulled her tighter and tighter. The tighter my hold, the harder I got down below. I pushed myself into her and got a very satisfied moan. I realized when her nails scratched down my back that it was almost painful, but a good pain. _Wait! _Okay, something's not right. That felt too real. "Oh Edward, don't stop."

That's when I did stop, open my eyes, and actually look around. This wasn't a dream. _Bella is really in your bed._ "Oh shit!" I said, jumping out of bed and throwing on my shorts in one fluid movement. "Bella, what are you doing? Why are you in my room, in my bed?"

Her expression was painful to look at. It was a mixture of hurt and rejection. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She got up and started to walk out the door. I heard her whispering to herself, "How could I have been so stupid? All I wanted was a kiss and... I've ruined everything."

Bella had almost made it to the door before I rushed to stop her. "Don't be sorry. I- I- I'm sorry. I...overreacted. I- Don't leave. Um...let's... talk." I looked over at the clock and saw that I was only asleep for maybe an hour. No wonder it felt like a dream. This sleep deprivation is kicking my ass. "Hey, let's go outside. The cold air may do both of us some good." She nodded and we went out onto my balcony. _Ugh, I need a cigarette_. "You want to smoke?"

"Yes, please," she said, almost pleading. She's probably as wound up as I am.

I lit two cigarettes in my mouth and handed one to her. "So, what brought this on?" Before she could call herself stupid, again, I added, "I mean, not that it wasn't fun, but I thought I was having a dream. I think that's why I freaked out."

"Do you often dream about making out with me in your bed?" Here's the Bella I know. Not the girl from this afternoon, but the girl that had more confidence than anyone I know. Even more than Emmett.

"You didn't answer my question. What's going on, Bella?" I am not telling her about my reoccurring dream, at least not yet.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the wine, maybe it's the sexual tension I feel around you... I don't... know. All I know is that I have been wanting to kiss you all day. When I came up to my room earlier to go to bed...I had clothes all over my bed still...I didn't want to deal with putting them away..."

"Bella, stop. You are going to tell me you were in my bed because you didn't want to throw your clothes on the floor? Come on."

"No, but at the time it sounded like a great excuse if anyone asked." She looked down, face scrunched. I know she's holding something back. She seemed to come to some kind of conclusion. "Okay. You caught me. Well...I guess I made sure you would catch me. I like you Edward. More than _like_. I've wanted you to kiss me all day. When you went to bed so early, I was angry that it didn't happen tonight. I had a couple more glasses of wine when you left. I decided to stop thinking and let my instincts guide me. Well, as you can guess, they led me here. All I planned to do was lay down next to you. I kissed your cheek and put my arm around your waste. I was about to fall asleep, but you said my name, pulled me into a hug, and started kissing my face, starting from my forehead and then down to my lips. You started to let go, but I didn't want you to. The intensity grew and I didn't want it to stop. Then you did... and here we are. So back to my question, do you often dream about making out with me in your bed?"

She wasn't going to let that go... "I said your name? I didn't know I talked in my sleep. Thanks for the heads up."

"You're avoiding my question, so I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Okay, you caught me. But I don't ever dream of you in my bed. Um...Fine. Truth?" She nodded. Here goes nothing. "I've dreamt of you every night since I met you. Always the same dream, that's why tonight caught me off guard. If it wasn't so different from my usual dream, I don't know if I would have been able to stop. My dream usually takes place with us alone in the Biology lab." Well this is embarrassing.

"Interesting...Thank you for telling me. So, does this mean you like me too?" She's just messing with me now.

"Oh I think you know I more than like you. Bella, the only reason I ran to shut myself off this afternoon was because I was scared of _how much_ I like you. The only reason I didn't act on it earlier was because you seemed so closed off when I was showing your room. Cold even."

"You're not the only one scared. I froze. That never happens to me. Look, my past isn't the greatest. I don't _do_ relationships. But when I met you, that's all I wanted. I wanted to leave the old me behind and start fresh, just like my mother always hoped by sending me here."

So, she wanted me to kiss her all day, and since I was practically unconscious for our first kiss, I decided to go for the kill. I put one hand on her waste and brought the other to her neck, tilted her head up and pulled her in for a kiss more passionate than the one I thought I dreamed. When our lips touched, they fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Her's were so soft and delicate. I wanted to taste her lips. I opened my mouth slightly and let my tongue drag along her full bottom lip. _Delicious._ The next thing I know, her tongue was meeting mine. Our mouths moved in perfect synchronization. We melded into one person. Our breaths were rugged, our hearts pounding out of our chests. I knew we needed to stop, or we'd end up back in my bed. I slowed the kiss and slowly pulled away from the beautiful creature in front of me. "Now _that_ was an amazing first kiss, if I do say so myself."

"First kiss? What was that before, then?" She giggled, the best sound I have ever heard. She refused to let go of me and so I pulled her in close to rest her head on my chest.

"I was unconscious. It doesn't count. Either way, you kiss better than Dream Bella." We both laughed together. _Oh god, I love this woman._ "So what do we do now?"

"Go to sleep? I'm exhausted...and I still feel a little dizzy from the wine."

"Are you sure it's the wine that made you dizzy? I've been known to be pretty intoxicating." I had to mess with her, but I, myself, was dead on my feet. I'm surprised I was able to hold myself up at this point. "Um...are we going to continue to share my bed or...?"

"Do you mind if I stay for a little while? I'll set an alarm and head back to my room before anyone notices."

"If you promise not to jump me again, or take advantage of my dreaming-state." That made her chuckle. "I cannot believe this. After only a week of knowing each other, all I want in this moment is to be lying next to you. There is so much I want to say to you, but... it's going to have to wait. I haven't slept since Wednesday night. I was too anxious about your visit last night..."

We headed back into my room and laid down in my bed in the spooning position. I wrapped one arm around her waste, which she held there on her stomach, and the other arm went under her pillow and we held hands. This felt so right. Not 2 minutes later, we were both passed out.

**BPOV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep..._ "Oh shit! The alarm," I whispered. I didn't want Edward to wake up. He was so tired. I finally found my phone and turned the alarm off. Edward's breathing barely changed, so I knew he didn't wake up. It was 6 AM, so I really hoped no one was awake yet, especially Rosalie. I'd never live this one down, and I'd doubt she'd believe the truth knowing my past. I turned around in the bed, grabbed Edward's face, and kissed the corner of his mouth. I could kiss him all day. _Oh god, I love this man!_

I got out of his bed as slowly as possible. He looked like a sleeping angel. So innocent. I walked across the room and to the door as quietly as possible. I opened the door and peeked to see if anyone was in the hall. I didn't see or hear anyone, so I made a break for it. I got into my room and closed the door. I turned my back to the door as the weight of the memories of last night rushed over me. I slid to the floor and stared at the ceiling, my hands on top of my head. "Oh my! Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Did last night really happen? Are Edward and I a- a- a _couple_? What are we supposed to do in a few hours when we are all in a group again? We can't just show up downstairs holding hands and kissing each other.

I didn't want to worry about all this right now. And I wasn't. I decided that a shower was in order. I knew I would never get back to sleep anytime in the immediate future. I was too anxious for the rest of my day. A shower will help loosen my muscles. I found the strength to stand up and made my way to the bathroom.

Edward had warned me that the bathroom was going to be quite large, but seeing it in person was so much different. I mean who really needs a stand-up shower that can fit 4 grown adults comfortably? Or a _jacuzzi tub_ that could hold 5 or 6 people? It seemed a little over the top for me. When I got over the initial shock of things, I decided to check to see if Rose was still asleep before I locked her door. I peeked through the door, not sure what to expect. Rose was sound asleep in her bed. _Thank God!_ But what if she did this exact thing a couple hours ago? What if she knew I wasn't in my bed last night? _Ugh!_ I guess I'll find out later. I closed and locked her door, making sure I didn't have any disruptions during my shower.

I turned the hot water on and stripped off my clothes. I found a body and hair towel in the cabinet behind me and hung them on the towel rack attached to the large sliding glass doors. I grabbed a wash cloth, also, and brought it into the shower with me. When I stepped in, the water was scalding, so I immediately jumped away from the water. I adjusted the water until it wasn't _so_ hot. When I had it close to perfect, I let the water pound on my back for a good 5 minutes. When I felt my muscles loosen, I decided that I could now go through the motions of washing my hair and body. Alice told me that we wouldn't have to worry about bringing shampoo or body wash, that the bathroom would already have some. I grabbed the first bottle I could see on the ledge, thanking that I didn't have to look any further for the shampoo. I poured a little in my hand. It smelled like strawberries. _Mmmm._ I massaged it into my scalp and then rinsed and repeated the motions. With the suds still in my hair for the second time through, I started washing my body. It was a quick process. I was ready to get out of the shower. I rinsed my body, then flipped my head over so that the remaining shampoo could rinse away. I turned off the water with my head still flipped, opened the door and grabbed the hair towel. I wrapped my hair up in the towel and flipped my head back up. Grabbing the body towel, I dried my legs before stepping out of the shower. I wrapped my body in the towel and then checked my phone. 6:30 AM. _Great! Now what?_ I unlocked Rosalie's door and went back to my room.

Since my clothes were still laid out on my bed, I decided to take advantage and get dressed for the day. I decided to pick a simple outfit. Simple for me, at least. I put on my favorite pair of jeans. They were a faded light blue with holes and rips sporadically placed. They were tight in all the right places, turning into flares at the bottom. I grabbed my red bandeau bra and put that on, adjusting as I needed to. Then I put on my black, extra-long, low-cut _zombie_ tank-top. The front had two zombie hands that have torn away from their body, holding a heart. Below that, it says 'Ur Heart Belongs To Me'. I wondered if Edward would get a kick out of it.

After I was dressed, I took the towel out of my hair and fluffed some more water out of it. Then I took some of my clothes and put them back in my bag, while some things I knew I wanted to wear either tonight or tomorrow, I put in the drawers. I also left a couple things I know I could live a week or so without. My bag was now remarkably lighter. _Thank God!_ I almost killed myself bringing that up the stairs yesterday.

The bed still looked _too neat_. So, I pulled back the covers and got into bed like normal. I rolled around a bit to make it looked slept in. I got back out and made it back up sloppily. _Okay, now what?_ It was just about 7 AM. My head was starting to hurt a bit. _Damn the wine._ I grabbed my bag of toiletries and my used towels and headed back to the bathroom. After hanging up my towels, I found the bottle of Tylenol in my bag, took out two, and then took a drink from the faucet to wash them down. I decided while I was here, I might as well finish getting ready. I brushed my teeth first, then started to apply my make-up. Just a little powder to reduce shine, some black eye-liner, smokey eyeshadow, and mascara to make my eyes pop, and then a little bronzer for my cheeks. I took one last look in the mirror and knew I was ready for anything today had to hold.

I was still a little thirsty after I finished up in the bathroom, so I decided my time in my room was done for now. Someone should be getting up soon, right? I made my way down the stairs, slowly, not trying to wake anyone up in the process. I got down to the second floor landing when I heard a voice and a door close. I peeked around the corner and Jasper was in the hall moving from what I thought was Alice's room to the room across the hall, his room. Once he was in his room, I finished my descend of the stairs and continued to the kitchen. At least I wasn't the only one with a secret from last night. It made me laugh a little.

It took me 5 minutes to find the cabinet that held the drinking glasses. I elected against getting ice, since that may be a little noisy, and just filled the glass with water from the door of the fridge. I felt extremely dehydrated. After my third glass, I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella! How'd you sleep?" It was Alice. She was still in her pajamas and she looked very _bouncy_. She was about to jump out of her skin.

"I slept great. My room is just wonderful. Thank you." I know she was waiting for me to ask her about her night, but I wanted to make her wait just a little bit longer. I finished the glass of water I had and started to fill another when I finally asked, "And how was your night, Ali?"

"It was amazing!" And once that was said, the dam burst and she gushed about her night. "So after you and Rose went to bed, it was just me, Em, and Jazz. The three of us finished our wine and put out the bonfire. I still had a full bottle of wine that we didn't get to, so when the three of us got inside, Emmett went straight upstairs to bed while Jasper waited for me to put the bottle in the fridge. At first I didn't know that he was waiting for me, but then I turned around and there he was. I told you that I wasn't planning on doing anything about Jasper last night, and that was because I was kind of playing hard to get. See, we usually talk more when he comes over to visit, but I kind of shut him out and ignored him yesterday. He didn't like it and that's why he stayed back to talk to me. He thought he did something wrong. He looked so hurt, I had to put him out of his misery. So I kissed him. Yup, I kissed him and then I pulled away, told him to stop worrying so much, and headed to bed. He just stood there frozen for who knows how long. I heard him maybe 15 minutes later walk to his room. It was a very slow walk. I know I gave him something to think about. An hour or two later I heard a knock on the door. I was pretty much out of it, so I ignored it. Next thing I know, he's sitting on my bed, trying to wake me up. He didn't wait for me to fully sit up before he grabbed my face to kiss me. It was undeniable amazing. He laid down on the bed, not breaking the kiss, and we stayed like the for who knows how long. We fell asleep in each others arms. We just woke up. He said he's been wanting to kiss me for weeks, but hasn't been able to get away from Emmett long enough." She came over to me and started to hug me. "Oh Bella, tell me I'm not dreaming. I am so happy."

"What is with you Cullen's and dreams?" I mumbled, but she must have heard me. _Oops. Shit!_ She let go of me and studied my face. I think she also realized that I was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Geez, Bella, how long have you been up? And what do you mean _us Cullen's_?" She thought about something for a minute and then, "Oh my god! You slept with Edward last night, didn't you? Bella, don't you dare lie to me."

"Fuck, Alice! Quiet down. Are trying to wake the whole house? Anyways, what are you talking about? Why would you think that?" I didn't deny her accusation. I couldn't. I couldn't lie. _Fuck, she sees right through me._

"Answer the questions Bella. I know about Edward's _dreams_. We were almost late for school the other day because he wouldn't wake up from said dream. He doesn't know that he talks in his sleep. So, what's going on?" She had me. For how small Alice is, she can looked very scary.

"Okay. Fuck. Fine... After Rose brought me to bed, I just had to talk to him. I didn't want to wait. I knew it was the wine talking, but I didn't care. So I snuck into his room and he was passed out. I couldn't wake him up. It just seemed cruel. So I decided to lay down next to him. I kissed his cheek and then was set to go to sleep next to him, but then he said my name. He was dreaming. Nothing happened, except he started kissing me. I thought he was awake...but then he did wake up, and freaked for a minute. We talked and sorted out our feelings together...and then we really kissed. We were both conscious this time. It was amazing. I really like your brother, Ali, and he really likes me."

"And you're up so early, why?" _Oh God! Come on!_

"Because we went back to his bed together, cuddled, and fell asleep. Nothing happened! I promise. I set an alarm so that I would be up early so that Emmett and Rose wouldn't hear me sneaking back in my room. I couldn't fall back asleep, so I got ready. I came down here for some water when I was done...I actually saw Jasper sneaking back into his room."

"You didn't do anything? Anything at all? Okay, fine. I believe you." She came back in for a hug and laughed, "This weekend is turning out better than I expected!"

"You've got that right!" I couldn't deny that this was the happiest I've been in years. "But Alice, please don't say anything to anyone just yet. I'm not sure if Edward wants to say anything just yet, and I don't want to explain to Rose what I was doing in Edward's room almost immediately after she dropped me off."

"Fine. I won't say anything, as long as you don't tell either of my brothers about Jasper. I really don't want them to kill him."

I laughed. "It's a deal."

"What's a deal?" _Shit! Rosalie!_

Alice, always the first to recover, said, "Oh nothing. We were just trying to figure out what to make for breakfast. We thought the smell of food might wake up the rest of the sleepy heads."

"Oh. Do you have stuff to make pancakes?" Rose still looked a little skeptical. She knew there was something up. I still bet she checked in on me last night.

"Yeah. We could do that and maybe some eggs and bacon. How about hash browns?" That was way more than enough.

"Sounds good to me. Alice you made dinner last night, so if you just show me where everything is, the two of you can go get ready for the day." I suddenly felt silly for being the only one ready for the day at 8 AM on a Saturday.

Alice agreed and showed me around. Rose stuck around to get acquainted with the kitchen, also. She reminded me that I should cook enough for 7 people, not just 6, because of Emmett. We all had a big laugh at that. Alice turned and headed for the stairs, and I could see she wondered why Rose didn't follow. But we could both tell that Rose had something to say, so she just kept going.

"So where did you go last night?" _I knew it! _Well, no point in lying.

I rehashed what I just told Alice. She waited patiently for me to finish. I was surprised. I ended with a, "I knew the second I made it back to my room that there was more than a chance that you came to check on me. Rose, all we did was kiss, finally, and then we fell asleep. I don't want to be the Bella of Phoenix, Arizona anymore. I want to change and Edward makes me feel like a better person than I used to be. When mom sent us here, it was the best thing for all of us. I can't wait for her to move back here, too. We all needed this. You know that as much as I do."

"Bells, I just don't want another Bryan. He changed you more that Phil did..."

"That's not true. Phil made me, made us, who we are. Bryan just showed me a different way of expressing it."

"But you fell so hard and fast for Bryan. I don't want the same thing to happen here. You've known Edward for a week. Like you told me. There is no rush. Don't just jump into this."

"I fell for Bryan for all the wrong reasons. If his dad never took him away, I doubt we would have dated for much longer. Trust me Rose, I know what I'm doing. I know what I want. And I want Edward. I don't plan of jumping into bed with him right away... I'm not planning anything really. Just following my instincts. Now go get ready so I can make breakfast."

"We are not done with the conversation. We'll talk later."

"Okay, okay, now go. I'll see you in a little bit." And with that she went up the stairs and I was alone to cook.

I stood in the kitchen, mixing the pancake batter, thinking. Thinking about what today may bring. How much of what happened last night was going to change things. _Alright, Bella, so what's you next move?_

**A/N: I so did not want to end this here, but I have a little bit of writers block. I got all of this written in one day and have been trying for 3 day to keep going, but nothing good came to me. Also, I have been seeing a huge dip in readers after the third chapter and I have not received any reviews for my last chapter, so my motivation kind of evaporated. I'd hate to beg for reviews, but if there are people out there who actually like this story and want it to continue, I need something. Whether it is good or bad, I do not mind. Tell me it's good or that it sucks. Or I am really good with constructive criticism...I'm an art teacher, so constructive criticism is a huge part of my job and how to fix it. Tell me if I should change something. Or if there was something in the earlier chapters that are missing in the later chapters that you liked. I cannot write anything better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong or right.**

**Thanks to those who are following this story. There are only a few of you, but it was enough for the time being to drive me to get at least 3 more chapters out. If you want more, you know what to do.**


End file.
